The field of the invention is magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for chemical exchange saturation transfer MRI.
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the excited nuclei in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited nuclei or “spins”, after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these “MR” signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy, and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received MR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
The measurement cycle used to acquire each MR signal is performed under the direction of a pulse sequence produced by a pulse sequencer. Clinically available MRI systems store a library of such pulse sequences that can be prescribed to meet the needs of many different clinical applications. Research MRI systems include a library of clinically proven pulse sequences and they also enable the development of new pulse sequences.
The MR signals acquired with an MRI system are signal samples of the subject of the examination in Fourier space, or what is often referred to in the art as “k-space”. Each MR measurement cycle, or pulse sequence, typically samples a portion of k-space along a sampling trajectory characteristic of that pulse sequence. Most pulse sequences sample k-space in a roster scan-like pattern sometimes referred to as a “spin-warp”, a “Fourier”, a “rectilinear”, or a “Cartesian” scan. The spin-warp scan technique is discussed in an article entitled “Spin-Warp MR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging” by W. A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, pp. 751-756 (1980). It employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of MR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (Gy) along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a readout magnetic field gradient (Gx) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The readout gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse Gy is incremented (ΔGy) in the sequence of measurement cycles, or “views” that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of k-space MR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed.
An image is reconstructed from the acquired k-space data by transforming the k-space data set to an image space data set. There are many different methods for performing this task and the method used is often determined by the technique used to acquire the k-space data. With a Cartesian grid of k-space data that results from a 2D or 3D spin-warp acquisition, for example, the most common reconstruction method used is an inverse Fourier transformation (“2DFT” or “3DFT”) along each of the 2 or 3 axes of the data set. With a radial k-space data set and its variations, the most common reconstruction method includes “regridding” the k-space samples to create a Cartesian grid of k-space samples and then perform a 2DFT or 3DFT on the regridded k-space data set. In the alternative, a radial k-space data set can also be transformed to Radon space by performing a 1DFT of each radial projection view and then transforming the Radon space data set to image space by performing a filtered backprojection.
Molecular imaging includes a variety of imaging modalities and employs techniques that detect molecular events such as cell signaling, gene expression, and pathologic biomarkers. These techniques seek to achieve early detection of diseases, better management of therapy treatment, and improved monitoring of cancer recurrence. MRI provides specific advantages for molecular imaging applications, due to its noninvasive nature. Traditional molecular MRI techniques rely on the administration of a contrast agent to a designated location within a subject. Oftentimes, a site-specific contrast agent is employed that interacts with a given molecule of interest. These conventional techniques, however, exhibit poor sensitivity, making the detection of the contrast agents difficult. This is especially true when imaging the brain, which has a natural barrier to exogenous chemicals.
A new technique known as chemical exchange saturation transfer (CEST), serves as a useful new tool for molecular MRI. The CEST imaging method offers three advantages over traditional molecular MRI techniques. First, in some cases the molecules of interest within the subject can be directly detected. This feature mitigates the need for administering contrast agents to the subject. Second, the image contrast mechanism can be controlled with the RF pulses produced by the MRI system and, as such, can be turned on and off when desired. This allows the location of specific molecules of interest to be detected by comparing images having the desired contrast present to those where it has been turned off. Lastly, the CEST imaging method is far more sensitive than traditional molecular MRI techniques, making it able to detect substantially low concentrations of given molecules.
CEST imaging renders MRI, which usually detects only bulk water signal, sensitive to metabolites and their byproducts, such as glucose and lactate. In particular, the chemical exchange between bulk water and amide protons from endogenous proteins and peptides has been shown to be sensitive to ischemic tissue acidosis, and as a result has given rise to an imaging technique referred to as amide proton transfer (APT) imaging. Since tissue pH decreases in response to abnormal glucose/oxygen metabolism during acute ischemia, pH-sensitive APT imaging may serve as a surrogate metabolic imaging marker for stroke. In that it complements perfusion and diffusion MRI, APT imaging may allow better characterization of penumbra for predicting ischemic tissue outcome in acute stroke. Moreover, APT imaging may eventually help guide thrombolytic and/or neuroprotective therapies for acute stroke.
Unfortunately, CEST and APT imaging techniques are limited to acquiring single slices of image data. This limitation is largely a factor of the very long continuous wave (CW) RF irradiation, typically a few seconds, required to reach the steady state for quantitative APT imaging. CEST and APT imaging methods typically require lipid suppression techniques, which often take tens of milliseconds. As a result, multi-slice imaging techniques suffer from decreased CEST contrast as a result of longitudinal relaxation during preparation and image acquisition. Additionally, repeating RF irradiation for each slice is a very time-consuming procedure, and thus not feasible for in vivo applications. One potential alternative is to use a concatenated short irradiation RF pulse and image readout for each k-space line, similar to methods used in conventional magnetization transfer (MT) imaging. However, the saturation frequency bandwidth for short RF irradiation pulses can be very large and, as such, they may reduce the pH-specificity of APT imaging by introducing concomitant direct RF saturation (spillover) and conventional macromolecular MT effects. Moreover, given that the endogenous in vivo APT contrast is only about 3%, multiple signal averaging is often necessary to enhance the contrast-to-noise ratio (CNR), which requires the duration for each APT scan to be minimized.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method that enables feasible multi-slice molecular imaging using MRI system.